


Fear Revisited

by ASCENSIONS



Series: Of Roots and Seafoam [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brendan As The Protagonist, Gen, May As The Rival, Post-Canon, The Blue And Red Orbs Don’t Possess People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCENSIONS/pseuds/ASCENSIONS
Summary: On her way to becoming the next Professor of the Hoenn Region, May Birch has filled up her Pokédex since she was 12 years old. She’s reaching the end of her list six years later. The handful of Pokémon she needs to register are the creatures that almost destroyed her homeland. The attempt to capture Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza requires May to harden her heart and soothe her nerves if she wants to be successful.
Relationships: Haruka | May & Mikuri | Wallace, Haruka | May & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Haruka | May & Yuuki | Brendan
Series: Of Roots and Seafoam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065188
Kudos: 5





	Fear Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on headcanons I had for May. I also wanted to flesh her out from her role as the protagonist's rival.
> 
> Capitalization with odd words is based on the capitalization in the games. For example, Trainer is capitalized because it is a class.
> 
> The quotation at the start is from Peter Gizzi’s book, Archeophonics, with the sample as followed: “Left here, this one no longer fits. I, sick of the reptile in me, the dis in time, its twigged agony. I’ve been here before.”

_The dis in time, its twigged agony. I’ve been here before._

* * *

“Awesome! Thanks, Skylar.” May’s eyes shimmered with delight as the Poké Ball landed in her hand. The soft sound of the Horsea’s musical-like cry caused a laugh to stem from the back of the brunette’s throat. “I hope you take care of Bagon for me. Seasor’s going to be a great addition.” 

Skylar echoed May’s laugh as his thumbs smoothed over the curve of his newly acquired Poké Ball. “You bet! Thank you so much for the Bagon.” The blond grinned as he caught the glimmer of May’s eyes. The color of the vast sea. The color of home. “Come by and visit when you can. Next thing you’ll know, Bagon will be a Salamence and I’ll be flying over the town!” His attention drifted to the sky. Thick clouds eclipsed the sun. The sky was painted slate gray, the sure sign of an impending downpour. Skylar shuddered as the cool breeze morphed into a howling gust.

“You know I’m down to see how you two are doing,” May replied as she tucked away the Poké Ball into her bag. Following Skylar’s gaze, she observed the sun’s rays dance behind the clouds’ outline. The sky adopted a darker hue, swirls of charcoal mixing with the gray canvas. “I think it’s time for me to go.” Tightening the knot of her verdant bandana, May’s focus returned to Skylar. “We should have lunch together someday.”

A laugh bubbled from the pit of Skylar’s stomach. “Yeah. I’d like that. You take care, May. Thanks again.” The young man lifted a hand and gave a small wave to the aspiring Pokémon Professor. “Oh! I think there’s a meteor shower tonight! I saw a green meteor earlier today.”

“Green, huh? Maybe you saw Rayquaza instead.” A strained chuckle parted her lips as she dug into the bag wrapped around her waist, pulling a Poké Ball out. “Altaria, let’s go! Let’s head back home.” Tossing the capsule into the air, a red beam of light sparked from the two-toned sphere. The light took the form of Altaria’s body for a moment before the Humming Pokémon came into view in all her splendor. The blue avian extended her cloud-like wings, preening herself before lowering her body for May. The brunette caught the empty Poké Ball and placed it back into her bag. “See you, Skylar!” May climbed up Altaria’s wing and settled on the Pokémon’s back.

Altaria flapped her wings and let out a melodious cry. The wind carried her sound, sending the chirp throughout the realm of Hoenn. With the weight of her Trainer atop her back, the Pokémon rose to her full height and began to take flight. Slow and steady, Altaria glided through the sky with ease. Using the strong wind to her advantage, the cloud-adorned bird made haste with their journey to Littleroot Town.

“Actually… let’s go to Mt. Pyre. There’s something I need to do,” May confessed, her voice battling against the harsh gales. A hesitant hand reached into her bag as her other hand clutched to Altaria’s plumage. Pulling her Pokédex out, the device’s screen flickered on with the press of a button. As she felt Altaria change course, their flight to Littleroot stalled as they took a detour to the mountain. The Trainer’s thumb scrolled through her list of Pokémon and stopped at the end. Kyogre’s entry contained the image of the frightening beast, along with its height and a short description of the creature. _The Sea Basin Pokémon: Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea._ May’s muscles tensed.

She remembered how close she was to the whale-like Pokémon when she chased after Brendan to Sootopolis City. The calm city she knew all too well was nothing but a memory. The city was the hub of lightning and rainfall, a catastrophe in the making. What a frightening sight to see Kyogre in all its splendor, eroding Sootopolis’s outskirts as its maw was clear like the whitecaps against the sea’s deep blue tone.

May scrolled down with a flick of her thumb. Similar to Kyogre’s description, her Pokédex gave an incomplete, almost curt, report of Groudon. _The Continent Pokémon: Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land._ Her stomach clenched. Across Kyogre was that land-rising monster. The tranquil and sparkling waters of the city were defiled by a platform built from the Earth’s innards. The image of Groudon rising from magma and shaking it off like water sent shivers down her spine. What a gruesome sight to see Groudon in all its fury, splitting the Earth into fragments as its eyes shone like twin, newborn suns.

Another entry down and a photo of Rayquaza appeared on the device’s screen. Her eyes flickered to the serpentine Pokémon’s description. _The Sky High Pokémon: A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer._ A late arrival to the crisis that endangered the Hoenn Region. There was a rigidity that refused to loosen, her fingers turning white as she held her Pokédex. An animal to rip away the disaster into nothingness that made her existence paled in comparison. May was nothing but a speck in the universe. It was at that moment she thought, _This world wasn’t made for us._ What a magnificent sight to see Rayquaza in all its ferocity, restoring an affliction as its roar echoed like the first breath of life.

Nothing but the howling winds occupied the flight to Mt. Pyre. The fog that surrounded the summit of the mountain settled, disrupting her view to find the graveyard’s entrance. “Altaria, do you see anything?” A cry of confirmation, prompting May to respond, “Okay. Let’s head down.” As her avian friend slowed her pace and lowered them to the tower’s base, the Pokémon Trainer snuck a hand into her bag to pull out a Poké Ball.

As the duo reached the grassy terrain that led to the tower’s first floor, May felt a cold wind embrace her. A chill rested upon her shoulders while the echoes of the dead ached for her to listen. “Return, Altaria. Thank you.”

Brows pinched together, May sensed the tension residing within Mt. Pyre’s pillar. Deep blue eyes scanned the floor, catching sight of a Hex Maniac disappearing into the second story of the building. The only mortal on the first floor, May felt loneliness coated with fear bubbling within her core. Her hand clutched to Altaria’s Poké Ball as she strode through the first floor, the comfort of her Pokémon the only solace in the realm of spirits.

Each step was difficult the longer May tread through the tower’s grim atmosphere. Even on the base story, there was no denying that it felt like the deceased wanted her to join them. May’s stride slowed as she passed through the tombstones. She reckoned she heard wind-stolen secrets uttered by the dead. Her grip on Altaria’s Poké Ball loosened in relief by the time the fog greeted her again. The young Trainer swore she saw the menacing light of a Duskull’s eye when she turned her head back to the tower’s interior.

A lump in her throat formed as she tore her gaze away from the tower to place Altaria’s Poké Ball into her bag and pull another capsule out in exchange. “Blaziken, come on out.” A scarlet stream stemmed from the spherical abode, outlining her starter Pokémon’s silhouette before the bipedal creature came to view.

Blaziken extended her arms out, her talons widening as though to grasp the air and slice the fog into pieces. “Blaze!” The Pokémon turned to face her Trainer and gave a decisive nod before taking the lead. Bursts of fire circled around Blaziken’s wrists to act as twin lights for May to follow. The tall grass made way for the Blaze Pokémon’s figure as the creature ascended the mountain’s height. 

The fog thickened as the duo scaled up. Pokémon left and right didn’t seem to mind the newcomer’s presence, rustling through the grass and the insufferable veil with ease. The same didn’t apply to May because, for a moment or two, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when a Chimecho’s bell jingled behind her. “Man…. Let’s pick up the pace, Blaziken. The air’s getting thinner.” The brunette heaved out a sigh before lunging forward into a sprint, passing by her Pokémon in a matter of seconds.

May’s lungs were aching for fresh air. The fog spat at her face, demanding her to turn back and abandon this silly mission of hers. Behind her sweat-drenched back was a trail of determination, and the young Trainer refused to let this be the hurdle that stopped her.

Spotting two illuminating lights that contrasted in color in the distance, May had her heart in her throat. The blood was rushing. Her ears were drumming. _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump!_ She turned her heart back to face Blaziken just a meter or so away from her, her friend’s wrists still alight with the shimmering flames. “C’mon! I see the orbs!” In the heat of her excitement and relief, May stumbled and lost a bit of momentum. A quick recovery later, she climbed the last set of steps. Her cerulean optics flickered between the elderly couple in front of her.

“Hello,” May spoke as Blaziken occupied the space beside her. “I know this is asking for a lot, but I need those orbs to awaken Kyogre and Groudon.” A lifted hand pointed to the Blue Orb and Red Orb perched atop a platform. “My dad’s Professor Birch. We’re working together to fill the Pokédex, and… well, we want to know more about the Legendary Pokémon.” A half-truth. She didn’t tell her father about this attempt yet, but she felt it was better this way.

The old woman shook her head as she walked over to the spheres. A hand hovered over the Blue orb before speaking. “I’m sorry, dear. I can’t let another catastrophe befall this region again. I trust you have good intentions, but these orbs are not meant for the everyday person. The last time we allowed someone to touch them, hah… they saved Hoenn.” A strong impression in the woman’s otherwise fleeting memory. “Ah, but that was years ago. Since then, we haven’t let these orbs out of our sight.”

May could feel the husband’s eyes on her. He remained silent and unwavering, but his gaze said it all. He disagreed with his darling wife’s words. The Trainer graced him with an easy smile before turning back to the woman. “You’re talking about Brendan. That guy.” A chuckle bubbled from her throat. To think that some nameless boy from the Johto Region became the savior and Champion of Hoenn in a matter of a few years. Fond memories flooded her head. From picking their first Pokémon to the fateful challenge against Wallace. To say that they went through a lot was an understatement.

“He’s my neighbor. I tried to help when he fought Team Magma and Team Aqua, but I was never quick enough to catch up to him.” Out of all the times May found a staggering Brendan in a route or town, it was at Sootopolis City that she felt like she was worlds apart from her friend. Her brows pinched together as an ache sunk to her stomach. “I understand what the consequences are. I know them just as much as Brendan did when he tried to stop Archie and Maxie. Please let me have the orbs. I won’t let the Legendary Pokémon ruin our home again.”

Something wet rolled down her cheeks. Rain? May lifted her head to the sky. Behind the fog was the onslaught of dark clouds. The distant sound of rain filled her ears, becoming a white noise against the harsh thrumming of her heart. There wasn’t a drop of rain at Mt. Pyre’s summit, but a frightened tear from her eye. The heaviness of what demise she’d catalyze struck her nerves like lightning. “I won’t mess things up,” May announced after a clap of thunder. Wiping the stain her tear left, the Hoenn native let out a shuddered exhale. “I promise.”

The husband walked to cradle the Red Orb in his frail, wrinkled hands. He shuffled over to May and extended his arms out to her. His eyes were the same as ever. Piercing. They were knives to slice the mountain’s fog and May’s heinous memories. “I entrust this to you, child. Return to us when you have claimed Groudon in a Poké Ball, and we will take the Red Orb from you. In turn, we will give you the Blue Orb. Likewise, please come back and show us that you’ve tamed Kyogre. Sweetheart,” he said in a doting tone as he turned to look at his wife, “this young woman has a grand task to carry out. The least we can do is help her.”

A small tut before the woman gave a stern nod. “Child, you must be cautious with the power you will wield.” Her gaze trailed away from May, halting at the Red Orb in her husband’s hands. She watched the crimson sphere’s light swirled when May took the orb. “We anticipate your safe return, Birch.”

May placed the Red Orb into her bag, the item adding significant weight to her inventory. “Thank you so much. I’ll be back as fast as I can. Oh! It’s May, by the way. May Birch.” Pulling out two Poké Balls, one for Blaziken and another for Altaria, she gave the couple a smile.

The sound of rain pounding against the sea’s surface was getting louder. It was time to seek shelter. “Blaziken, return. Altaria, let’s go home.” A click from each Poké Ball, and a light engulfed her companions’ figures. With Blaziken back into her home and Altaria ready for another flight, May climbed atop her feathered friend and waved goodbye to the duo.

The flight home was heavy-hearted. Grief scratched at her ribs with splintered claws, leaving marks that would stay with her until the end. “Altaria, do you think what I’m doing is the right thing? Is it right to awaken them again just to research their behavior?” The downpour washed away Altaria’s chirp, along with the impact of May’s decisions. A clean slate to nourish the prosperous future that the Hoenn Region may hold. The future was left for May to unfold.

Altaria’s speed increased as the rainfall began to lighten. By the time they flew above Mauville City, the sun poked through the clouds to warm them with its heat. The avian Pokémon shuddered to flick away the droplets that accumulated on her body. Altaria let out a cry as she circled above the city’s Gym.

“What’s up?” inquired May. A hand brushed against her damp hair as she leaned over to catch a familiar figure at Mauville Gym’s entrance. The green hair was a dead giveaway. A joyous laugh parted May’s lips. As she brought her forefinger and thumb between her lips, a whistle cut through the breeze. “Wally! Good luck! You got this!” The Trainer saw her friend flinch and lift his head, eliciting another laugh. Wally expressed his gratitude with an enthusiastic wave of his arms before disappearing into the Gym.

The density weighing down May’s heart seemed to lighten, even just a little. It was the small things that kept her going through gloomy days. To see Wally continue to stand and walk after getting knocked down was all she needed for fuel to the fire. If her friend could grow in a drastic and quick pace throughout their shared journey, then May could overcome this undertaking she placed upon herself.

May rummaged around her bag for her PokéNav. The device in her hand, she scrolled through her contacts. In the plethora of Match Calls, May found the person she wanted to call: Professor Birch. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The sound echoed until the voice of her father replaced it.

“Dad! Hey, I have something to tell you. I’m coming home now to talk to you about something really important. It’s about the super-ancient Pokémon!” She gulped, awaiting his response. At this moment her father was the studious and excitable Professor Birch, not the dad who came home with wide arms and exhausted eyes.

“Hi, sweetheart. I hope you’re doing well,” Birch responded, a hearty laugh following moments after. “Oh? What’s this about the Legendary Pokémon? Have you heard any news about them?” Inquisitive as ever, Hoenn’s Professor continued with the questions. “I haven’t heard anything from Devon Corporation’s president. Nothing from his son either. Have you spoken with either of them about any discoveries?”

“No, nothing from Steven or Mr. Stone. I spoke to the couple at Mt. Pyre. They gave me the Red Orb after I told them I’d catch Groudon. I’m…” she halted, gnawing at the inside of her mouth before pushing out the rest of the statement, “I’m going to catch the Weather Trio. I’m starting with Groudon first, then Kyogre and Rayquaza. If I can get Groudon, then Kyogre won’t be a problem!”

A resolve bloomed in May’s tone. “Rayquaza will be the only tough one. I don’t think Wallace will be happy to hear that I want to wake up Rayquaza.” There was a heavy pause before May added, “I want us to know what the relationship with these Pokémon are. We know almost nothing about them.”

“May.” There was a sudden severity in Professor Birch’s voice. “May, May. What on Earth are you thinking? You’re going to get yourself hurt or worse. You need to return the Red Orb back to the mountain. We can get our knowledge through books and legends. This isn’t the right way for you—”

“DAD! Let me do this! I’ve been helping you research Pokémon since I was a kid. I want to do something on my own. We’re not getting any older! When will be the next time someone finds out more information about the Legendary Pokémon? I’m not going to wait around.” May groaned, using her free hand to scratch the side of her neck. “We’ll talk when I get home, okay?” After hearing a reluctant agreement from her father, the brunette ended the call.

Leaning close to the crook of Altaria’s neck, May gave an exasperated sigh. “Boy, I’m going to get chewed out, huh?” Another sigh escaped as her grip on Altaria’s plumage tightened. Her gaze lowered to the landscape below her. Oldale Town was coming to view in the distance.

Soon enough she would return to the spot surrounded by the myriad of trees. Soon enough her grandiose quest would start.


End file.
